


Let Me In

by skamstories



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamstories/pseuds/skamstories
Summary: Skam Italia baited us with that chat, so here’s my version of what happened on Tuesday.





	Let Me In

Eleonora collapsed onto her bed, letting her bag fall to the ground as she did.

She really needed a nap. Or twelve.

She’d managed to avoid Edoardo all day, but it had required a lot of goddamn effort.

She’d give him that, he was persistent. Annoyingly so.

He was also an arsehole, though, so.

First, he’d tried to pull her aside before class. She’d ripped her arm from his grip possibly a little too violently for any onlookers to deem it an innocent interaction, but she hadn’t cared.

Next, he’d stood outside her class. Thankfully, she’d managed to put a few people in between them as she walked out of the room. 

Then, to top it all off, he’d tried to talk to her in front of her friends. 

The bastard.

Thankfully, she’d seen him waiting outside the radio and had managed to steer the girls away. She was pretty sure Eva had noticed, though. So now she’d have to deal with that.

She brought her arms up to cover her face, groaning. Why did she even get involved with him in the first place? She’d been so stupid. She’d really fallen for it all when at the end of the day she wasn’t his girlfriend.

It wasn’t really even about that. She’d known something was off, but it was the way he’d just sent her away. Fair enough if he and his brother didn’t have a good relationship, she knew what it was like to not be close with members of your family. No one was perfect. But to just dismiss her like that.

She couldn’t deal with him going from hot to cold. Was that what it was going to be like all the time? Was she going to have to spend her time trying to figure out what version of Edoardo she was going to get?

No, she wasn’t. Because she was done. No more of this insanity. She shouldn’t have given in to him to begin with, because there were too many reasons why it wouldn’t work. And now she had another.

She sighed, picking up her laptop from the floor beside her bed. She brought up YouTube, searching for her favourite gardening channel. She was halfway through a video before she gave in to the fact that she wasn’t paying attention in the slightest.

Eleonora paused the video, sighing, before she rolled onto her side. She brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her pillow. 

A sob ripped through her chest, and she thanked god that Filo wasn’t home. Even though part of her really just wanted a hug from him.

Her phone buzzed next to her on the bed, and she sighed because she already knew who it was.

She let it ring out, picking it up once it had. He’d texted her as well as called, probably finally realising she wasn’t going to answer.

Ele, I’m outside. Can we please talk?

Ele, please.

She rolled her eyes. She typed "vaffanculo" in response, but didn’t want to give him that much emotion so erased it before simply sending "vai".

He responded within seconds. 

I’ll stay out here until you come talk to me.

Ugh. 

She banked on that being a lie, throwing her phone away so it landed elsewhere on the bed.

She squirmed further down in her sheets, rolling onto her stomach and closing her eyes.

The front door slamming woke her up.

After a few minutes Filippo appeared in her doorway, leaning against it.

"You know you have a visitor, right?”

Eleonora sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "He can fuck off.”

"Do I need to go back there and” Filo mimicked boxing the air around him.

Eleonora rolled her eyes, pulling the covers up over her head. “No” she whined. “Just leave him there.”

Filo shrugged. “Your call.” He turned to leave before deciding against it. “Do you need anything, sis?”

Eleonora made a sound that she knew Filo would interpret as a no. There was silence before she felt his weight on the bed. 

“What about a hug?”

Eleonora was silent for a long moment.

“Yeah, I could use a hug.”


End file.
